Technical Field
The following description relates to aspects of an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and a method for forming test patterns.
Related Art
Heretofore, as image forming apparatuses, serial printers such as inkjet printers and dot impact printers, and electrophotographic page printers such as laser printers and LED printers have been known.
Further, an image forming apparatus has been known that is configured to form test patterns on a sheet-shaped recording medium (e.g., a paper), in order to form a high-quality image by suppressing a conveyance distance error caused when the recording medium is conveyed. For instance, the image forming apparatus may be configured to form a first test pattern on a recording medium, then convey the recording medium over a predetermined distance, and thereafter form a second test pattern on the recording medium. In this case, a conveyance distance error caused by the conveyance of the recording medium may be determined based on a positional relationship between the first test pattern and the second test pattern.